


The language of flowers

by SlayerOFFame



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is a few years older, Clexa end game, F/F, Flowers, Gardener Clarke, Jealousy, Lexa has abandonment issues, Spoiled Lexa, Teasing, accidental feelings, separated parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerOFFame/pseuds/SlayerOFFame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seventeen year old mayor’s kid, Lexa Woods is forced to spend the summer at their mansion instead of partying on Ibiza with her best friend. What seemed to have become the most boring summer ever changed magically, when a stranger crosses her path. A tale of jealousy, teasing and feelings come to pass in the language of flowers, guaranteed for an unforgettable summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The language of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> **Here’s my first attempt writing a Clexa fanfic!**
> 
> I dreamed about this story last night, inspired by photos containing ADC and flowers. My fingers itched all morning so I couldn’t resist. The story takes place in a modern setting and to be fair the characters might be OOC, so I warned you if that’s not your cup of tea, otherwise I would suggest you'd bear with me. Also, this installment is unbeta'ed at the moment. Interested in beta reading future chapters? Find me on Tumblr. Please forgive any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.

“You’re not going to Ibiza young lady and that is FINAL!” Alexander Woods said while fixing his blue polka dotted tie, exchanging a meaningful glare at his daughter throughout the mirror. 

“But everyone is going daddy, please!” Lexa pouted as she leaned in the doorway of her father’s dressing room. ‘God, I really need a manicure.’ Lexa mussed, picking at her nails impatiently.

“No daughter of mine will be attending that sex crazed island for as long as I’m mayor. I don’t want to find your vulgarity in some cheap tabloid. I have a reputation to uphold and frankly so do you.” The middle aged man suggested as he selected a silver Rolex, complementing his dark gray suit.

‘Really dad, you’re worried about my reputation while you’re the one making a spectacle of parading gold digging sluts.’ Lexa thought, rolling her eyes at her dad’s ridiculous statement. 

“I’m your only daughter— besides Octavia is going and she’s the sheriff’s daughter.” Lexa whined. 

“Ha, the sheriff cares more about his precious police cars than his own daughter. That aside, Octavia is four years older than you and she has a boyfriend already. Lincoln what’s his name.” Alexander huffed as he turned around, raking his hands through his short chestnut brown dyed hair. 

“So what— I’m almost an adult, I’m a smart woman and I’m more than capable of making my own decisions.’ Lexa concluded, trying to persuade her father. 

“Ow pumpkin, I know you’re a smart young woman. I just want you to be safe.” Alexander said as he placed his hands on Lexa’s shoulders for reassurance. 

“So keeping me prison in my own house is your way of staying safe? That doesn’t make any sense!” Lexa complained as she followed her father downstairs. 

“Don’t be absurd Lexa— you’re free to go wherever you like, as long as it’s within our state.” Alexander declared while searching for his briefcase. 

“Well, that’s really nice of you dad!” Lexa mumbled in despair, throwing her hands up for the dramatics. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I spoiled you too much.” He sighed, grabbing his briefcase from the kitchen table. 

‘Only because of your shortcomings as a father’ Lexa thought. 

“Why don’t you just hang out with that girl from your class. Costia was it?” Alexander stated as he checked the contents of his briefcase. 

Lexa shuddered visibly, hearing her former classmate’s name. Her father had never known about the lengths of Costia’s and his daughters relationship, he just assumed they were best friends. They were best friends in truth, but also so much more. They had a deep emotional connection. One Lexa had never felt with anyone else. However, their newly turned relationship didn’t last long as Costia’s parent caught them in a situation far too inappropriate to pass off as gals being pals. 

When Lexa tried to visit Costia soon after she found a for sale sign and an empty house. She hadn’t seen or heard anything from Costia ever since. Leaving Lexa heartbroken and bitter.

“She moved out of the country ages ago, something you would have noticed if you weren’t so busy screwing every gold digger in town!” Lexa yelled trying to hide her grief. 

Alexander frowned furiously as he clicked his briefcase shut, ready to give Lexa a stern speech about her use of language, but faltered when he saw the saddened look on her face.

“I’ve to go to the office, I’ll see you at dinner.” Alexander shook his head, ignoring his daughter as he grabbed is car keys and walked up to his Mercedes.

“Why do they all leave?” Lexa sighed as she stood in the hallway of the otherwise empty mansion. 

-*-*-*-*-

Lexa was determined to not let this morning’s outburst ruin her day, calling her favorite nail artist to slide in a manicure appointment as she sipped away her morning coffee. 

“No worries darling, I’ll be there in two hours.” Indra said hearing the urgency in Lexa’s voice. 

“Thank you!” Lexa replied, hanging up the phone and walked up to her bedroom, properly dressing herself before Indra showed up. 

Lexa was putting on some lipstick as a final touch to her otherwise picture perfect body when someone rang the bell at the front door, causing her to slip up on her lipstick. She cursed as she ran down the stairs trying to get rid of the excess blob of peachy pink lipstick.

‘That’s weird, Indra is never this early.’ Lexa thought opening the front door thinking it was Indra, except it wasn’t her favorite nail artist that was standing in front of her. 

“”Who the fuck are you!” Lexa sneered, still trying to wipe away the lipstick across her cheek. 

“Uhm- hi, I’m Clarke— Clarke Griffin, from Southernwood Landscaping & Design.” The blonde stammered with a thick Australian accent while pointing at her pickup truck for support. 

“Well, Clarke Griffin from Southernwood Landscaping & Design, care to tell me as to why you’re here?” Lexa questioned glancing over Clarke's shoulders, spotting the beat-up truck. 

“Mister Woods hired us as a contractor for redesigning his yard. This is his house right, it says so on the application.” Clarke asked, softening her accent and handed Lexa her clipboard.  
  
“Right!” Lexa said after a moment when she had scanned the papers. “I wonder why my father failed to mention this. Could you wait here for one second as I call for confirmation, no offense.” Lexa stated. 

“None taken.” Clarke smiled as Lexa shut the front door. 

Lexa grabbed her phone and immediately started dialing her father’s personal cell. No answer. She tried his office number without much result. Lexa huffed in annoyance. ‘Thanks a lot dad.’ She was trying to call one other number as the front door rang again. 

“I didn’t mean one literal second!” Lexa scoffed as she opened the door expecting to find the Australian girl. 

“Someone’s in a mood.” Indra chuckled as she looked between the blonde standing next to her and Lexa. 

“Indra, ow gosh, I’m so sorry.” Lexa said covering her mouth in shame. 

“It’s all good, but I think you just gave this poor blonde here a heart attack.” Indra smirked as she watched the stunned look on Clarke’s face. 

“Should I come back another time?” Clarke managed to say after a moment of utter silence between the three women. 

“Yes, darling. I think that would be for the best. I don’t think you’re ready for each other just yet.” Indra complied, seeing as Lexa didn’t seem to answer the girl. 

-*-*-*-*-

“So that was interesting?” Indra inquired later on as she trimmed Lexa’s nails. 

“What was?” Lexa deflected, not liking where the conversation is going. 

“Common girl don’t play coy with me now.” Indra said, waggling her finger at the brunette. 

“There is nothing to tell really, I’d literally met her one minute before you did.” Lexa stated, moving her right hand to give Indra better access in order to trim the nails on the other hand. 

“Mmh-mmh!” Indra hummed playfully as she massaged some cuticle cream on each nail and placed Lexa’s hands in a bowl of warm water, letting the nails soak for about two minutes.

“I need details girl. Or am I right about her being one of your father’s new playthings.” Indra laughed amusingly as she looked at Lexa’s disturbed face while reaching for her cuticle remover. 

“INDRA! — Ouchs.” Lexa yelled in discomfort, causing Indra to slip up on removing the girl’s cuticles.  
Indra raised a warning eyebrow, gesturing for Lexa to stay calm while her cuticles were being removed. ‘We wouldn’t want to cut the skin.’ Indra mouthed, receiving an understanding nod from Lexa. 

“And no, she’s our new contractor, apparently, but my father has failed to mention his redecorating plans.” Lexa explained. 

“Well, this place could certainly use a bit more color.” Indra hummed as she progressed the manicure, gently massaging Lexa’s hands and nails with a rich moisturizing cream. 

Lexa rolled her eyes at Indra’s statement. True her home did seem a bit characterless, but she’d barely had any time decorating the house and wouldn’t even dare touching the garden. Anya no longer worked for them and her dad didn’t really care. Or so she thought.

Lexa missed Anya terribly. That woman was her one constant in life, after her own mother left when she was only two years old. Anya was like a mother to her, but she left just like everyone else. Sure, she had her dad, but they never had gotten along. Most conversations turned out to be a fight, now more than ever without Anya there as a peacemaker. Alexander had discharged her when Lexa turned sixteen claiming that his daughter didn’t need a babysitter anymore and that it was time for Lexa to grow up, be her own woman. So one year later a woman she had become, getting whatever she wanted if she’d only scream loud enough. 

It still bugged her though, that her father was so persistent on not letting her go to Ibiza. She would have to come up with a better plan if she’s to succeed convincing her father. 

“Hello— earth to Lexa. I asked you to pick a color!” Indra said, snapping her fingers in front of Lexa’s face to get her attention. 

“Color?” Lexa questioned while slowly regaining her awareness. 

“Yes silly, which nail polish would you prefer today?” Indra asked, pointing at the multiple colors on display. 

“Um—Cosmo’s Not Tonight Honey will be fine.” Lexa answered. 

“Great, let me apply a base coat first.” Indra grabbed the small bottle out of her line up and applied the base coat, letting it dry and applied two layers of the caramel honey like nail polish. 

“Are you okay? You’re frowning so hard, I’m afraid your eyebrows would fall off.” Indra inquired as she read Lexa’s pained facial expression. 

“Yeah, I’m fine— just some old memories.” Lexa faked a smile, making sure not to worry the other woman. 

“Okay, I’m applying a top coat now and your good to go.” Indra muttered, a little disappointed in Lexa not being completely honest with her. Indra wished more than anything to see a real smile plastered on the younger girl’s face. God, she deserved to smile all day long. Yes Lexa would always be happy after she’d gotten a manicure, but it was only a temporary fix.

‘If only she could find someone like Costia again.’ Indra sighed as she packed her stuff away while Lexa was posting photos of her nails on Instagram and Snapchat. 

“Call me if you need me. You may be my client, but you’re my friend first, okay?" Indra said as she kissed Lexa on the cheeks, waving once more as drove off in her black convertible accompanied by the most ugly zebra interior Lexa had ever seen. ‘Leave it to a nail artist to ruin an otherwise perfect classic.’ Lexa thought as the Cadillac disappeared beyond the horizon. 

Lexa closed the front door, smiling at her phone when she saw Octavia’s comment on the photo’s she had posted just moments ago. 

_‘Damm gurll, some nails u got there! 8)’_

Lexa sighed as she headed to her bedroom, groaning at the pile of books on her desk. She had made a calculated to-do list in order to finish the homework for this summer as quickly as possible. Lexa hated procrastinating, she’d rather get it over with, so she could enjoy the rest of the summer.

Only now she started to wonder if she should uphold her schedule, seeing as the chances of going to Ibiza where starting to shrivel. So instead of doing her homework, she’d spend the rest of the afternoon coming up with idea’s to convince her father to let her go. ‘Also, what’s up with that Southernwood chick and why does dad suddenly care about our garden anyway.’ Lexa pondered while biting on a pencil. 

For once she couldn’t wait for her dad to come home as one thing’s for sure, her dad is going to answer an endless list of questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please leave a comment and or Kudo.
> 
> Here’s a little teaser for the second chapter to come. (Yay a Lexa and Clarke dialogue)
> 
> “You know— it isn’t exactly smart to be wearing white clothes while working in a garden.” Lexa smirked as she pointed at the muddy grass strains covering the girl’s tank top. 
> 
> “You’re just saying that because you want me to take my shirt off.” Clarke replied playfully as she swiped the sweat off her forehead.
> 
> [Cover](http://slayeroffame.deviantart.com/art/Thelanguageoftheflowers-Cover-623340848) by [Slayeroffame](http://slayeroffame.deviantart.com/)


End file.
